Electrical insulating bushings are known in the electrical fitting art and are typically installed on the terminal end of an electrical conduit so as to protect insulated electrical conductors passing through the conduit from coming into contact with the terminating end of the electrical conduit. Such electrical conduits are typically fabricated from metal and their terminating ends therefore are able to chafe the insulation on electrical conductors passing through the conduits, especially if such conductors make a bend as they exit the electrical conduits.
Although such non-metallic electrical insulating bushings are required to be placed on the end of electrical conduits by the National Electrical Code and/or various local electrical codes, it is possible during electrical installation at a building site that such bushings are not installed prior to pulling the electrical conductors through the electrical conduits used at the building site.
Therefore, it is particularly advantageous to have a non-metallic electrical insulating bushing that can be installed to a terminating an end of an electrical conduit after electrical conductors have been pulled through that conduit.